A fallen angel or an angel falling?
by RoseSayukino
Summary: Sakura is really part angel from a village of no name. Now she must return home in order to save her father. But how can she do that if she's fallen in love with Sasuke, a village outsider? paring: SxS Rated T for language and stuff..
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

Once upon a time, a beautiful angel fell in love with a human man and together that had a beautiful daughter named Sakura. Not wanting her to get involved with the angel/demon war, they sent her to live with the man's sister. Now, Sakura has to return to the village she was born in. But how can she do that if she's in love?

* * *

Chapter 1- Sakura's past and a village of no name

A beautiful girl with pink hair looked longingly at the picture of her team, especially at a boy with dark ebony hair and dark, empty, onyx eyes.

Haruno Sakura was a 12-year-old girl living in a village called Konoha. Her life was perfect except for one thing, the people she lived with weren't

her parents; they were her aunt and uncle. Her parents were actually angels, well her mom was. She was sent to Konoha because her mother

wanted her to be safe and to not get involved in the angel/demon war. The war was long over now, but she had received news that her mother

has died and that her father was seriously injured. Now, she had to return to her village of birth, but she couldn't. She can't. The reason was

because the rule of her village was "People of this village, whether they left this village or are still here, are not allowed to fall in love with people

outside of the village". But she had already broken that rule, with falling in love with Uchiha Sasuke, the boy in the picture. The other boy in the

picture was Uzamaki Naruto, her close friend and teammate. He liked her in the same way she liked Sasuke, but he got over that and is now

dating Hinata. The guy above her, Naruto, and Sasuke was their sensei Kakashi. He was always late for their missions and always read a

perverted book called "Make out Paradise", but he was strong, for he was known as the copy ninja. She sighed. "_How am I going to go home if _

_I love an outsider of our village?" _she thought. _"You could always tell them the truth"_ her inner self pointed out, _"That way , they could _

_escort you back to our village."_ _"But if I do, my powers would disappear! That can't happen! Dad would die if I were to lose my powers!" _

_"It's either you tell them the truth or you die at the hands of Itachi" _her inner self said. _"Leave me alone…I need to think…"_ As her inner self

left her alone with her thoughts, Sakura said aloud to no one in particular, "What am I going to do? I can't go home like this…" Little did she

know, she was being watched by a boy withdark ebony hair and dark, empty, onyx eyes and a boy with bright yellow hair and brilliant blue

eyes...

_OoOoOo! Looks like Sakura was being watched! If you guess right on who it is, I'll update faster! If you guess wrong, I'll still try to update faster!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The voice of an angel

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. "Uh...hi" She answered, "Um…could you guys tell Kakashi-sensei that I won't be doing the mission today?

Thanks" She ran. She ran away from them. Her friends…her life…everything. The old Sakura was gone. In order to keep her friends close, she

had to leave them. "_Good bye aunty. Good bye uncle. Good bye Naruto. ….Good bye…Sasuke-kun…"_ She thought as she ran. She ran out of

the village and on. To where? No one knows…that is, until the news comes….

_The next day_

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei? Where's Sakura-chan? I haven't seen her since yesterday..." Naruto said. "_This isn't like Sakura. I wonder where she _

_is..._" Sasuke thought. "Kakashi! Bring your ninja to the Hokage! She wants to see your team." A ninja messenger said. "Uh...Ok" Kakashi said.

"_I wonder what's up." _Kakashi wondered. "Alright Naruto, Sasuke. The Hokage wants to see us, so we go." Kakashi said. "I wonder what

granny Tsunade wants. Maybe she wants us so buy ramen!" Naruto said happily. Sasuke and Kakashi just sweat dropped.

_In the Hokage's office_

"Ah Kakashi" Tsunade said, "Come in, come in" "You wanted to see my team and my Lady Hokage?" Kakashi said. "Ah yes. Listen to this and

see if you recognize this voice" She played a tape recorder. (This song is from Evanescence. It's called "My Immortal" Sadly, I don't own this

song :( )

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone _

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

Chorus:  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

Chorus

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

Chorus

"Is that? It can't be…is that SAKURA!" Naruto asked. "We have reasons to believe it is. Kakashi, you and your team's mission is to bring back

Sakura and to ask her why she left the village. Understood?" Tsunade asked. "Hai Lady Hokage!" They all said.

_Sorry if it's soooo short! I'll make a longer chapter soon! School's killing me! _


End file.
